Hot Choco?
by tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08
Summary: What happens when a broken hearted Sumire barged in through the door, interrupting Koko's supposed to be solitary night?  AU


**HOT CHOCO?**

**By: tangerine-jujube08**

* * *

><p>What happens when a broken hearted Sumire barged in through the door, interrupting Koko's supposed to be solitary night? AU<p>

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone :) Especially my Secret Santa, the one I picked, Black Maya :) Hopefully you'll like your gift. (though I know its kind of late) :) If you didn't, well, at least I tried :)<p>

I do not own Gakuen Alice. Don't sue.

* * *

><p>"That cheating masochistic bloody wanker! " Sumire trudged her way towards the sidewalk, away from the warm cozy restaurant where her bastard of a boyfriend, well, now ex-boyfriend now lay face to face with the tiled ground after giving him a good whack in the face. As people pass by, their eyes tend to gravitate towards the green-haired girl wearing only a long sleeved shirt and tight pants in amidst of the coldness brought by the Yuletide weather. She however didn't feel the chilling breeze for her blood is boiling and served as an effective body heat resource.<p>

"Sumire! Wait!" She stopped walking, glancing towards the voice that cut through her murderous thoughts of torturing the poor lad she dated for 3 months.

"Let me explain!" the blonde haired lad added, puffing some air after chasing her through the streets in a 12 degree Celsius atmosphere. She physically needed to restrain herself from injuring him so instead; she countered him with a verbal onslaught.

"Explain what? That you're gay? That you swing the other way around? That you and I have the same preference? What do you want now Akito? " She blabbed, ignoring the stairs that they're receiving from the passerby. He was about to retort when she cut him off.

"I know I should have listen to my friends, but no! I'm so stupid to believe that you're just more feminine than other men, that you're just metrosexual and you're just comparing yourself to other guys when I see you checking them out! Don't deny anything now Akito, I believe in what I friggin' saw! You that waiter were about to eat each other's faces! You even flirted with him when you're with me!" She choked back a sob, no matter his ex's sexual preference was, it still stings. Not because he loved him that much, but the sting of "I-should-have-known-better"

"Tell me now Akito, why did you really date me? Did you really loved me this whole time when we were together?" Droplets of tears started to crowd her vision as she whispered her last words. Hearing no response, she wiped her tears, turned her back and never dared to glance back again.

"Kitsu-" Sumire's eyes widened momentarily then turned into murderous slits. She heard the faintest syllable, the beginning of his explanation. She leaped at him, hitting him in the groin for good measure. He howled in pain as she left him there, freezing while cradling his man gems.

_The bastard dated me to get close to my brother. The heck. _ She bitterly mused before going to the only place she knew where _**he**_would be right now.

_Suddenly everything seems so clear now_

* * *

><p><em>Hot Chocolate. Check. A good book. Check. A comfy seat to curl up in. Check. Peace and serenity. Che-<em>

"KOKO!" _ Well, there goes my Friday night relaxation. _ The dirty blonde haired lad was about to put his best annoyed face on when he realized that there's something off with his best friend.

"Have you been crying?" He asked her, her steps faltered a bit but she managed to shrug off, silently saying that she didn't.

"I know you did. You look horrible. You even have some dried mascara along your face." Koko pointed her face as she sat down across him. With a look of pure terror, she gasped and immediately got a hold of her trusty spiked leather bag Koko got her last Christmas.

"Oh my God! I'm really sure I bought the water proof ones! God, I must have looked like a wreck! Where is that blasted compact? Ah, yes, here it is. God, I swear-" She stopped momentarily. Checking her reflection, Sumire only saw her face, nothing wrong, void of any dried mascara. Then, she remembered that she dropped by a powder room before going to his "Friday Night" spot.

"You tricked me." She finished lamely.

"You could say that. But then again, you lied to me first, so don't worry were even now." Koko grinned.

"So, what happened Sumire?" He asked. Sumire pointedly ignored him, determined not to talk about anything. Koko sighed; his best friend is too stubborn sometimes. If he just didn't love her, he could have left her years ago. _ Wait! Did I seriously think of that? Bad ideas man. Bad ideas. Shoo!_

"You don't want to talk about it?" He tried a different tactic. Sumire just glanced down, fiddling with her thumbs, trying to resist his version of Spanish inquisition. Koko turned his head outside, he saw the whiteness of the snow against the Sakura trees bare of its petals. It's beautiful and melancholic at the same time, just like the girl sitting in front of him. He scanned the room again, he notice his solitary cup of hot chocolate sitting in the corner beside his book.

"Hot Choco?" He offered his sweet treat to the permed girl in front of him. Sumire looked up, he saw his hands holding the mug, inching its way to her side. Sumire shook her head no and reverted back to twiddling her thumbs.

"Hot choco with two marshmallows?" He insisted, opening the pack of marshmallows by his side. Koko knew Sumire's knack for marshmallows Well technically he influenced her. Koko love the soft piece of heaven that he made Sumire like it too. _So the one I love loves the things I love. Wait. Where did that come from? Koko, you have a very exaggerated mind! _ Inching the mug towards her, she remained adamant. He sighed. Getting another marshmallow, he added it to the melting pot of cocoa he keeps on offering.

"Hot choco with three marshmallows?" He tried again. Still no reaction. _Well, I must go all the way then. _ To Sumire's surprise, Koko dumped the whole pack of marshmallows to the mug. She looked at him. To her surprise, he didn't budge from her glare.

"Hot. Choco." His firm voice resonated across their private space. He gave her "THE LOOK". She sighed. _He's so persistent._ She kept the mug in front of her, and finally looked him in the eye.

"Akito cheated on me." Sumire said, deadpanned. There no more tears to cry actually. The bastard didn't deserve her tears. Koko on the other hand was Sumire's opposite. Her calm demeanor was no match to his hysterical eyes. He may look clam, but she can see the brown eyes in storm.

"What? Why? What did the bastard do?" HE voiced his thoughts, his tone deadly quiet. Sumire bit back a laugh. _Hmm, I wonder what his reaction when I break down the news._ Koko on the other hand, is running all the conservations he had with his best friend's ex. _He seems good. Too good actually. Maybe he cheated on her with a hag who opens her legs all too willingly. Maybe he thinks Sumire's too stubborn. Maybe, just maybe, he realized that she loves someone else. Hopefully me. But no! that would be too preposterous. May-_

"Koko, are you gay?" Koko's eyes widened in surprise. His thought process suddenly halted because of the unexpected question. _Great. Just because I hang out with her, accompany her shopping, giving her massages she thinks I'm gay? Seriously? _

"What made you say that?" He finally asked. Heart thumping, sweat beading, he waits for her explanation. _My girl bestfriend thinks I'm gay. Should I tell her that I love her so she won't assume that I am gay? KOKOROYOME YOU STOP THERE! Stop wishing she likes you dammit!_

"Well, you can never know now can you? I mean, here I am thinking I just found the perfect guy, but it turns out he's in love with the same species I'm also into you know? Like-"

"What? He's gay? He didn't cheat on you?" Koko cut her off. Sumire raised her brows.

"Technically, he cheated, with the waiter on the restaurant were dining." Sumire waved her hand casually, sipping the sweet concoction in front of her.

"HA! I told you! The first time I met him I'm getting this weird vibe from him! And after the next hang out, I told you he's gay!" Koko shot her a victorious grin

"Did you now?" Sumire raised her brows, as if taunting him. Koko grinned at her, his past hesitance left behind.

"So, what do you feel now?" Inside, Koko's happy for two different reasons. First, Sumire seems really okay with what happened. Second, she is now single. _Is this some kind of a sign that I should confess or something? If she insinuate something like that, I will confess, friendship be damned!_

"Irritated. Sated. Enlightened." She smirked at him, mysteriously wagging her eyebrows. Koko was about to asked what she mean by that when she cut him off.

"So are you gay?"

"NO!"

"Really? But you blow dry your toes!"

"Hey! I though you didn't see that! That was only one time! And I don't like cold feet!"

"That's so gay Koko"

"Im not gay"

"And the pink bunny by your bed side?"

"Hey. That's below the line! Plus, you gave it to me! As if I willingly bought it"

"But you keep it there. You're so gay" Sumire was having fun trying to play these mind games with Koko. Little did he know, she planned this all out.

"." Koko can't say the reason he kept it there. _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit._

"Admit it Koko, you're gay"

"."

"Prove it." Sumire challenged him. Koko's heart stopped beating for a second and doubled overtime. _Fuck. This is it. The sign I've been waiting for. The heck. This is it. Koko, don't chicken out now!_

Then, he kissed her. Long. Passionate. Well that's what he wanted but of course a peck is what he did. Before pulling out of her lips, Sumire surprised him by taking his collar and kissing him back with much enthusiasm. Long. Passionate . But this time, its for real.

And there, by the table sitting, the thing that started it all, the Hot Choco long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas Black Maya :)<p>

PS. Sorry if there are some mistakes. I am only human ;)

:)


End file.
